The Fairly Odd ParANTs
by SB4God
Summary: Timmy Turner's life is about to change, huge time. His mom takes him to live in San Francisco, where he meets a girl who's known about fairies without Jorgen's knowledge for years, then he gets accepted into the prestigious Z-Tech prodigy school with a whole new group of human friends.
1. Welcome to the ANT Farm

**Okay, I'm so nervous. This is my first fanfiction after years of reading some AMAZING ones and years of imagining different stories in my head. I've always wanted to post a Spongebob one first since that's the first one I started on, but this is the one a finished an actual chapter to first, so I decided to post it. I'm not used to writing down stories so if any of this seems unorganized or unprofessional or bad in any way, please don't hate. If I can, I might edit it later. But here it is, the first chapter of my first fanfiction (sorry it starts so emotional).**

_I guess I knew in a way that it was time for some changes. I didn't even say hi to my Godparents that morning. I got up and walking downstairs as if part of me knew what was going to happen. I didn't know it, but I already knew it had happened. "Timmy, hurry up and pack. We're leaving." My mom had told me. I went back to my room without any breakfast and started packing before I even changed clothes. Cosmo and Wanda were concerned, but they couldn't do anything, and I didn't want them to try._

The house was… new. New to Timmy Turner and his mother. The eleven year old boy held his fishbowl against his chest. "Well Timmy," began the ex-Mrs. Turner, "We're 'home'." Timmy still couldn't believe that his parents had gotten a divorce. They seemed so happy, yet in the last six months he noticed something was seriously wrong. Now he and his mom had moved to San Francisco. They could almost see the golden gate bridge from their house. Without getting any boxes out of the car, Timmy went straight to 'his' room. He sat on his new bed without even placing his fish bowl on the dresser. Timmy's God family poofed into their regular fairy-form so they could talk. "Timmy, sweetie," Wanda started only to be interrupted by her God son's sharp boyish voice. "I'm okay, Wanda! Just leave me alone." Not something he'd usually say, she thought. She, too, had divorced parents, however they didn't split up until she was about 2,000 years old and in college.

Poof, Timmy's little God brother didn't sense much wrong. He zipped around the new room, finding every little ant and crack in the wall intriguing. Once this was over, he flew over to his big brother on his new bed, staring at the ceiling, and said his favorite sentence. "Timmy! Hide n' seek!" Despite his sorrows, Timmy couldn't help but smile at his brother, who thinks hide n' seek is one word (pronounced 'Hide-n-seek'). It's something about that look of his, the way the excitement mixes with the mischievousness in his eyes makes it almost impossible to say no for Timmy. And yet, he didn't have the heart to search through a whole new house looking for Poof for hours, especi

ally not if mom sees him. "Sorry Poof." Said Timmy, averting his eyes away from the small fairy's look of disappointment. Wanda took her son aside and whispered something. In a minute he flew over to his dad. "Daddy! Hide-n-seek!" Cosmo was about to say something until his wife shot him a look and he let Poof drag him away giggling.

Oh boy, thought Timmy. He knew why Wanda sent them away. "Timmy, you know that you're mom cares about you, right? And the thing that happened this morning, it's not your fault and they still love you, and-"Timmy shushed her, mostly because he didn't want to hear anymore of her speech so he changed the subject. "Do you hear something?" They heard what sounded like young people, and at first thought it was Cosmo and Poof being too loud until they heard girl voices. Then there was the distinct sound of a violin right before a boy started screaming. Both of them looked out the window to see a sandy-brown haired boy yelling about the violin that fell on his foot, a startled black girl with jet black hair, and a blonde girl rolling her green eyes. They helped him limp down the sidewalk, and although they couldn't hear what they were saying, the blonde one had what Timmy's mom would call 'motor mouth syndrome.' And the black one paused to sing a few times.

"They look about your age." Wanda observed. Timmy looked at her. "So, are you suggesting that I befriend the girl who can't stop talking, the boy who cries over a 4 pound violin 'crushing' his foot, and the girl that sings every two minutes?" Wanda let that remark slide. After all, this was the 'worst day of his life'.

_Olive's POV_

"Hey look, a new kid's moving in!" I heard my best friend Chyna say on April 16th, a Saturday, 7:46 AM. I know, that's early to be walking around the streets on Saturday but Fletcher and I wanted to visit Chyna so we could talk outside of school. Then we saw a moving van in front of that house on the corner no one's lived in since Gibson moved to an apartment building with his Grandma Nana. There was a boy in the front yard, brown hair, blue eyes, about five inch long buck teeth, approximately 5'1 feet tall, holding a goldfish bowl with two big goldfish and one baby one. He looked miserable and a little scared. "Why don't we go say hello?" said Chyna as if she just had the best idea in the world.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not now, they need to get settled in." said Fletcher, making sense for once.

"Alright, but we have to at least make a song about ourselves." Chyna suddenly grabbed a violin out of nowhere and played a couple cords. (Actually, interesting factoid, nothing can be made from nothing. The air didn't spontaneously create a violin. We just didn't see where it came from.)

After a few minutes of arguing over lyrics, who sang what, and whether we should even sing to random people (I still thought we shouldn't), we started arguing over style. "It should be hip hop." Said Fletcher with finality. "No," replied Chyna "It needs to be more original."

"Like the Irish folk music" I looked out into the sky to help remember what I'd read "from 10th century to modern day Ireland. Featuring fast paced traditional beats that are often danced to."

"You're right!" said Chyna. She started playing an original Irish folk song while she and Fletcher jumped around and 'danced' until Chyna lost her grip on her violin.

"AAAAAAAAGH! OW! OW! My foot! It's crushing my foot!" he went on like that for 1.8 minutes while Chyna was too shocked to help him, and I just thought he was being pathetic. Not to be mean, but come on. Most violins are approximately four pounds of light wood, which can't crush a foot. Finally Chyna and I grabbed his arms and helped the helpless little wimp down the sidewalk. "My house is a few more blocks" whined Chyna. "Olive, let's go to your's. It's closer." I froze (metaphorically speaking). Chyna and Fletcher have never been to my house.

I lead them into my small living room and we set Fletcher on the sofa. Chyna immediately spotted a beautiful framed picture of Mom. "Hey" she said, then stopped because she didn't want to make me feel bad. My Mom had passed away while giving birth to me.

Three ice packs and one pep talk later (and by pep talk I mean telling Fletcher either he comes with us or we leave him here to face my Dad), we were walking back to the new kid's house. Chyna brought a flyer for the A.N.T. Program at our school, where kid's study their advanced natural talents and skip to high school. She wanted this boy to join and instantly become our best friend like in movies. Fletcher and I had nothing else to do.

When we rang the door bell, a tall lady with very light brown hair came out. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Turner. May I help you?" she said in a silky sweet voice.

"Hi, I'm Chyna Parks, and this is Olive Doyle and Fletcher Quimby. We were wondering if your son would like to come out." Fletcher nudged her and held out the flyer. "Oh, yes, we'd also like to tell you about" (She spread her arms out in a Gibson impersonation) "Fabulous program in our local high school for kids 13 and under." Mrs. Turner seemed amused by this and took the flyer. "Oh my." She said after she read it. "I'll defiantly show this to Timmy. I'll ask him if he wants to come out and play." She walked back into her house. "Timmy?" said Fletcher "What kind of preteen has people call him Timmy?" "It's just a name" said Chyna, upset that Fletcher was acting jerk-ish when we hadn't even met the guy.

"The name Timothy is of Greek origin meaning 'God's honor'. It is commonly known as the name of St. Paul's young friend and the name of the little boy at the end of 'A Christmas Carol' who said 'God Bless us…!" My friends were looking at me strange "…everyone.'" I just can't help my interesting factoids sometimes.

_Timmy's POV_

I was playing my Wreck-It Ralph hand held game when Mom finally decided to check on me. She sighed at the unpacked boxes and said "Timmy, do you want to go outside and make new friends?" Was she kidding? "Mom, we just moved in." She sighed again. "Well, at least look at this flyer they brought." She handed me a flyer that said "The Webster High Advanced Natural Talent (ANT) Program has an opening. Auditions in school gymnasium April 20th"

"Mom," I said "What talent do I have?"

"You have lots of talents, Timmy. Don't you play baseball?" my Mom really doesn't pay attention to my life. "Mom! It's for a team called the Losers! And have you heard of my soccer team, the Victims?" She just shook her head. "Alright fine, but while I go to my job interview, could you pick up some things from the market?" I agreed, and she left after telling those kids in the yard I couldn't come out to 'play'. Fifteen minutes later, I went a few blocks down to the store with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof disguised as cats.

_Lexi's POV_

Me, Paisley Houndstooth and our friends were hanging out in the store for no reason, just to seem cool. "I got this new dress and these new boots at the mall for only $40."I announced. "So what?" asked Keith. "They're a $200 value! Lexi Reed is in da house!"

"Wait, this is your house?" Paisley asked in disbelief. "You have _so _much stuff!" I just looked at her. Then, a brown haired boy with buck teeth so large they could open cans walked in with a neon green cat, a hot pink cat, and a violet kitten. They were as strange looking as they were cute (the cats, that is).

"Oh, look! A beaver that can walk! Hi, hi beaver!" shouted Paisley. That boy looked as embarrassed as I was. He ignored her and tried to get past us.

"Uh, excuse me, do you know who I am?" I questioned. Buck tooth kid looked at me, and not in a happy way. "Excuse _me_, but I'd like to get into to beverage isle, so move." Me and all my friends just moved out of his way, surprised he'd put up a fight. I've never heard such assertiveness in such a small voice. The kid looked about nine or ten, but the way he was acting, I'd say he was around twelve. I didn't listen to my friends much after that, I was watching that boy. He seemed different. He would whisper to his cats every now and then, and just pick up random things like milk and eggs. I wondered where his parents were, why he had to shop alone.

After watching him for about six minutes, the lights shut off in the store. _Everything_ was black. I heard some high pitched exaggerated screaming, then some lady saying "_Cosmo_! Shush!" The store owner was telling everyone to remain calm when the lights came back on. Everyone was confused, but no one was hurt. Over all of the commotion, I could hear Principle Skidmore yelling something about a necklace.

_Timmy's POV_

When the lights came back on, I wasn't surprised to hear lots of people talking worriedly or security guards searching to see if anything was stolen. Then, I heard an elderly red haired lady yelling "My necklace! Someone stole my priceless gold necklace!" A lot of people were trying to calm her down, but she just wouldn't. Finally a guard got out a megaphone and yelled "If anyone finds a 48 karat gold necklace, return it to Miss Skidmore and you will get a $5,000 reward, courtesy of the city of San Francisco, since that's how much the necklace costs." Wow, I thought. That's expensive. But I couldn't help but think this Miss Skidmore looked a little too satisfied to _really_ be so distraught over her missing necklace. I could have sworn I even saw her winking at one of the teenagers. Pretty suspicious.

"Timmy," I heard Wanda say. "Hurry up and pay for the groceries. I don't think it's safe to be in here with a thief." I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to hear her (something I do NOT recommend you do or get in the habit of doing). I walked over to the blonde girl with straight hair. I saw something in her fist.

"It's in your hand!" I yelled aloud making everyone stop talking. I gestured the store owner to Straight Hair (who looked terrified). Before he even reached her she broke down and told the truth. "Okay! Okay! I did it! Take me away!" I think she even started to cry. The other teens looked dazed as a police officer started to hand cuff her.

But I knew there was more to this story. "Wait, officer." I said more boldly than I felt then. "Don't arrest her yet." He raised an eyebrow at me, but I continued "I saw Miss Skidmore wink to this girl earlier. Sounds suspicious, doesn't it?" Officer Parks (that's what his name tag said) told me to just leave this to the highly decorated police squad. Before they left, I gave Straight Hair one look and that was enough to make her confess Skidmore's part in the crime.

"Principle Skidmark-" "Skidmore!" yelled the curly blonde haired girl.

"Right." Continued the straight haired girl. "She told me to steal her plastic gold necklace then give it back to her later." Miss Skidmore turned white when she heard straight Hair say the necklace was plastic. "She must have been trying to get the police department to give her $5,000 by lying this whole time." I observed. "I've got to say, I'm impressed." Most everyone else seemed impressed too, not really with Skidmore, but with _me_. I suddenly felt really shy. I grabbed my groceries, but before I could get to check out, Officer Parks asked me "Hey, how did you figure all that out?" I turned around slowly. "I don't know, it just… fell together." I said. He nodded. "You're pretty talented. Maybe you could join the ANT Program over at Webster High. My daughter's in it." He looked over to Skidmore who was having a 'talk' with the police. "Maybe you can keep an eye on Miss Skidmore. She's the principle there, you know." That kind of surprised me. I think she should have been fired. Anyway I just nodded my head and went to check out. The cashier let me have the groceries for free, since I solved a 'crime'. I thought that was really nice.

When I got 'home' I started putting away the food. Cosmo and Wanda turned back into fairies while Poof was busy chasing a mouse. "Wow, you found _another_ evil red haired girl." Said Cosmo, clapping his hands. "And this one's gonna be your _principle_!"

"I don't know if I'm going, okay?" I finally said. Well, snapped more like it. Cosmo's mouth dropped down into an O. "This is, like, the first things you're good at!" He yelled, causing Wanda to hit him in the ribs. He doubled over in pain for a full minute. Then she turned to me. "Well, it's really up to you, Sport. I think you could make more friends, and it could be fun and good for your future." If only she knew I didn't want any of that. I didn't really want anymore bone-headed human friends and I didn't _wanna_ think about my future. I wished things would stay the way they when I was ten, and I wouldn't have to worry about change or, well, something I won't dare remind myself of (losing my… forget it!) Unfortunately, that wish is against the rules.

But, I couldn't keep my birth Mom from finding out about the incident at the store, and I didn't want to disappoint her again (after the whole 'not being a girl thing' and 'not being good at sports thing' and etc.), I went to Webster High that Monday.

_Olive's POV_

Monday April 18th at 7:49 AM in the A.N.T. Farm, Chyna was collecting unused glasses, Fletcher was seeing what crazy colors he could mix with his acrylic paints (and yell out stuff like "Yellow and purple make brown! Brown!" with great excitement.) Angus was building robot to play foosball with him (we'll see how _that_ turns out) and Gibson was pouring water on a 'truffla tree seed' he got at this Dr. Suess theme park. (It's not real. It's probably a genetically modified seed of the Xxoncer tree with only stem cells in it causing it not to spawn any plants, but Chyna thinks it's just plastic.) Any way, that's what was happening when the new ANT walked in.

It was the same kid from Saturday. And he had the same goldfish bowl with the same goldfish in it. But he looked terrified. And he was trying to check everyone out, while at the same time avoiding eye contact. Too bad, because Chyna wasn't going to let any ANT enter without befriending her.

"Hi! I'm Chyna. Chyna Parks. And I'm the musical prodigy! Look, I heard about people playing the water glasses, so, I decided to try it out! See, this is a B note." She ran her fingers on the rim of one of the many glasses in her area, but the noise that came out was a C flat. Then she saw Gibson's 'seed' in it. "Haha." She giggled nervously. "Um, things like fake plastic seeds can mess up the sound." The boy (named Timmy, remember?) looked weirded out, so I jumped in to keep us ANTs from seeming weird or longwinded. "Interesting factoid about the water glasses Benjamin Franklin had invented an instrument inspired by them called 'the Glass Harmonica' which consisted of several glass bowls stacked on each other, spinning in a thing of water so you could just touch it lightly to make music." After all that, he was looking at _me_ weird. I suddenly felt like I had said too much (For once). "Uh, I'm Olive, by the way." I said slowly. "I have a permanent memory, so everything I've ever heard, seen or read is permanently engraved into my brain." I wondered if that'd make me seem less weird, or more. He kept looking at me until he said "That's kind of cool." I let out I breath I'm not sure why I was holding. "What kind of prodigy are you?" He seemed surprised at first, then said "Oh, uh, I guess solving mysteries." He didn't seem anywhere near as sure of himself as the other ANTs do, so I decided to change the subject again. All that morning I asked a bunch of questions and he answered (I get talkative when I'm nervous). I found out that his full name is Timothy Tiberious Turner (and we both agreed that Tiberious is a weird but cool middle name), he had lived in Dimsdale all his life before coming to San Francisco, his old friends were Chester and AJ, and he hates school (which I almost couldn't get over, and still can't even understand!) It seemed like he was only talking to me so he won't seem like the loser new kid, but he seemed a little bit friendly. "Hey," I said to him right before eighth period. "Do you want to come over to my friend Chyna's house today or tomorrow? I already asked her and she's fine with it." He hesitated. Then he said "I might be doing something tonight." Without looking at me. "Okay, but how about tomorrow?" I was tempted to tell him we could make my special fat-and-sugar-free frozen yogurt sundaes, but I didn't want to push it. Finally, Timmy looked at me and said "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

**I know, long chapter. And it's going to be a REALLY long fanfiction. Trust me, I view this as more of a TV series than a novel. But don't hesitate to review, and I'll defiantly respond ASAP if I'm asked a question or something, but it'd be through PMing, not the beginning of chapters like most people do. I don't know when I'll pst my other chapters and fanfics, but I want to make sure they're all PERFECT before anyone sees them. **


	2. Fairies and ANTs

**Happy Halloween! Yeah, apparently I'm too old to go Trick or Treating, which makes me sad, but at least I get to write for you guys. I just want to mention that I'm really hoping to include musical numbers in my stories, but we're not allowed to put copyrighted song lyrics on , so I'll probably post a link to a wiki page with lyrics for any chapters of any fics I want music in. Just wanted to say that beforehand. (I know I have like, one line of a song later in the chapter, but I don't think that's a big deal.) One more thing, thank you so much for the really REALLY nice reviews I've gotten.**

_Timmy's POV_

"So," Cosmo said to me the next day. "Are you ready for your date?" he grinned. I gave him a look. He knew it wasn't a date, I knew it wasn't a date, _everyone knew it wasn't a date_, so I didn't even respond.

Dare I say that night was cool? Well, the girl called Olive (is that even a name?) wouldn't stop saying 'interesting factoids', and the other kids were just… I don't know, none of them were like anyone I've ever met. I liked like the whole night, boring information and all. I just wouldn't admit it. I still didn't want human friends. What if someone thinks I'm weird, or worse, finds out my secret? I thought all the time.

The next day, I walked into theatre class, and I heard a voice say "Ilck! Another _ANT_." It was none other than the snotty girl from the super market, or as I soon found out, Lexi Reed. "Hey," Olive said putting her arm around my shoulders. "This is our friend Timmy!" Friend? I didn't know what to say.

"Not _him_" said Lexi, rolling her eyes at me. "That guy." She pointed to a really short looking dude. He came up to her and said "Lexi, I'm not an ANT, it's just me, Cameron." "Ilck! Even worse!" she exclaimed sitting down. I rolled my eyes right back at her.

Later that week, (I had been hanging out with Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Angus every day, despite my resolution NOT to make human friends) Fletcher came into the ANT Farm screaming. He kept yelling and running around until he crashed into and fell over one of those spinning chairs. (No one was acting as if this was out of the ordinary, although _I_ must have been looking at him like he was crazy.) "The- my- the lunch money-" he sputtered "in all our accounts- missing- gone- bye bye!" He fell back onto the ground while Chyna ran over.

"Hang on." She said. "What do you mean gone?" Fletcher took some deep breaths to calm down. "I was trying to order breakfast when the lunch lady said there was _no money_ in my account. I looked at her computer, and no ANTs have any money left!" That's a stupid prank to play, I thought, assuming some jock or 'big kid' was trying to mess with us. But I couldn't be too sure, because Skidmore seemed awfully money hungry, and for all we know it could be just a bug in the computer system, or-

Olive broke my thoughts. "In order to solve such a mystery, we need a mystery solving prodigy." And she looked my way. _Oh boy_.

"Alright, I'll do it." I said immediately. I grabbed a notebook and started writing down all my clues and suspects:

_Lexi _

_Skidmore_

_Pretty much any big kid_

After some hunting, I found Lexi's locker. She and Paisley were sharing make up and talking about how angry they were with a girl named McKenna. Or, rather, how angry Lexi was. "Excuse me," I said loudly, not wanting to deal with any of their teenager stuff. They looked at me like I was a squirrel that somehow wandered into the school. "What do you want?" Lexi huffed.

"Do either of you know anything about the ANTs' lunch money disappearing?" I raised my eyebrows to tell them I wasn't kidding. Lexi just sighed. "Look, little Timmy, why don't you just go play with your little friends, huh?" I clenched my fists. I hated when people treated me like that, mostly because I'll be thirteen in like, ten months! "I am _not_ leaving until I get a straight, _true_ answer!"

Five minutes later, I managed to wedge my way out of the trash can they threw me into.

"Miss Skidmore," I said professionally, or as professionally as I could.

"Whaddyou _want?_" Skidmore snapped as she was unprofessionally stretched out on top of her desk doing yoga poses. This time, I had my God parents handy (as goldfish) in case anything bad happened.

"Are you aware that there is no money in any of the ANTs' lunch accounts?"

"Why do I care?" she said just as carelessly. "We didn't spend any of the missing money, it was all wiped from the system. Plenty of money was lost."

"So put more money in."

"Ha! You could have taken the money out for some other purpose, expecting us to pay it back, thinking it was a system error, or thinking no one would believe a bunch of eleven, twelve, and thirteen year olds." As soon as I said this, I realized I made a mistake. You can't accuse a suspect so soon! But that's when Skidmore made a fatal mistake.

"Look, I'll give you free lunch for the rest of the year if you keep this between us, okay?" I don't know if it was the good side of me coming out, the mystery prodigy in me finally wanting to succeed, or Wanda's glare that made me do it, but I told her to put the money back or I'll call the Super Intendant.

"_Now there's no going back, back, back, back, back, back, back, Now there's no going back, back, back, back, back, back, back,"_

Chyna's voice rang out and echoed throughout the halls of Webster High. I had to admit, even without any instruments to help her, she had a gorgeous voice. Fletcher stared at her happily, longingly. I wonder if you can actually fall in love at our age. I used to think I was in love with Trixie, but I realized that was just a little childhood crush, as Wanda would tell me.

Olive was reading an advanced physics book (for fun) and, well, I had nothing to do. While after I solved the Great Lunch Account Caper I felt like a real ANT for a minute, I felt out of place again now. Why was I born a human? I wondered for the millionth time. Why wasn't I born a fairy? Why wasn't I-

I gasped out loud at what I'd almost just thought.

_Why wasn't I born Cosmo and Wanda's real child_

No. No. I didn't want that. I didn't-well, I don't know.

I slipped outside to the alley before next class. My God family poofed into the open.

"I'm really proud of you, Sport." Wanda told me.

Proud? How was she proud? Maybe it was the fact I was talking to humans my age again, or going to school to become something when I don't want to be anything. "Don't be proud." I said simply. But before anything else could happen, it turns out this alley wasn't as private as I thought.

"Hey, Timmy, did you know-" Olive looked up. She saw my fairies. I swear my heart stopped. I didn't look at Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof, in fear that they'd be upset with me, or worse, not even there anymore. Everyone froze.

"Are those fairy God parents?" Olive said quickly. "I-you-_**what?**_" I said smoothly, in shock. "H-how do you _know_ about that?"

'I-I," she said just as smoothly. Then she paused. "Alright, I'll tell you." She whispered.

"_I think Chyna might be my-" I paused. "New best friend." I finally admitted. "She and I have a lot of fun together, and she gets me, and I _hate_ lying." I continued nervously._

"_So what are you getting at?" Amaris asked me with a frown. "Never mind, it's stupid to think we could tell anyone without Jorgen finding out." She studied me really hard for so long, I was worried she'd thought I was going rouge or something. "Princess, if you feel like you need to tell Chyna, do it." I looked at her in shock. "But-but-"I sputtered. "But, if Jorgen finds out-"_

"_And if he doesn't?" she smiled. 'I think an academics prodigy would be a lot smarter than Jorgen Von Strangle." I was confused. "So, you're saying it's right to try and outsmart an authority figure?" She frowned. "Well, no. But it's also not right to lie, and I just want you to make this decision on what you think is right, not on whether you're worried about Jorgen or not." I thought about this. _

_The next day, I showed Chyna my house for the first time. After showing her around the living room and my bedroom, feeling like I was going to throw up the entire time, I finally said "Listen. If we're, um, friends, I think I shouldn't keep secrets from you. I have a big one you might want to know, but you have to _swear_ to never tell anyone at all, not even your parents." _

"_Sure, best friend" said Chyna, and my heart flew. "What's wrong?" she seemed concerned since I said not to tell parents. "Well," Here it goes. I was about to tell someone fairies were real. "Amaris, come out. It's time." My God mother poofed out to where Chyna could see her. She smiled sweetly. "Chyna, this is my fairy God mother, Amaris. This is Chyna, from school." Chyna just stood there, her mouth gaping open. Until Jorgen showed up._

_I almost wished the forgetisin had worked, because I don't want to remember those next few seconds. There was strong wind everywhere, Chyna was screaming, Amaris was yelling to give us a chance, I was trying to grab her, but I didn't see or feel her. Then the fog cleared before I even realized there was any._

_But my memory didn't._

"You see," Olive was telling me, trying to make her voice lighter. "My memory would need to be wiped with something a lot tougher than that cheap stuff in forgetisin" she faked a laugh "So, I've known all about fairies without Jorgen knowing." Pause. I felt my God family sitting next to me now. Thank God they weren't gone. "I'm so sorry Olive." I managed. The fake smile left her lips. "I had no idea." I dared to look at my fairies' faces. They were more shocked than me. "It's fine." Olive said. "And if I could keep my secret from Jorgen, maybe we can keep this one too." She said hopefully. I was really nervous. I wondered why Jorgen hadn't already shown up. I figured he was watching his soaps or something distracting. Wanda and Cosmo were whispering. "We can try it." Wanda spoke to Olive for the first time. "Yay!" yelled Cosmo. 'Let's go ride on ponies now!"

"Or, let's go get to class." I had no idea where that random 'pony' outburst came from, but that's my God father for you.

Why did I feel like something huge had changed? At home that day, Wanda occupied 'the boys' and told me "I know this seems risky, but I-" she stopped. "I don't know. I guess I'm going crazy. But it feels like we have to do this. And don't blame yourself for getting us caught. It could have happened to anyone." She had a faraway look, like she was thinking of the thousands of God children she's had, and how they were taken away from her.

Yet after all those other 'assignments', she still always knew what I was thinking. And it was a relief to know that she didn't blame me for getting them caught. "I'm just glad you weren't-" She put her hand on my shoulder, and usually I would nudge it away since I'm almost a teenager and fight off any affection from adults, but instead I touched her hand and looked right at her loving gaze.

"Me, too."

**Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter! I count most chapters as individual "episodes", but these first two were like a special. I'm about half done writing the next chapter, so it should be posted soon. Meanwhile, here's a link to my Wikia Fairly Odd ParANTs page: wiki/The_Fairly_Odd_ParANTs**


	3. CompANTion

Timmy set his backpack on the dresser after school one day. "UUUUUGH!" yelled Cosmo as he flopped onto Timmy's bed. "High school's SO hard!" His wife rolled her eyes. "You know YOU'RE not actually going to high school, right?"

"I know, but it looks so hard that it hurts my brain all day. How come you got to stay home with Poof?"

"Because you begged me to." Wanda said. "Oh yeeeeeeah." Cosmo smiled at her. "How was his first teacher work day?"

"All he did was watch TV. I was hoping he wouldn't become one of _those _kids." Wanda lamented. "Aren't all kids like that?" asked her Godson. She looked at him. "Actually some kids do great things, like Philo Farnsworth." "Whatever. You guys need to turn back into goldfish. I have friends coming over for a study session." Before Wanda could say anything, Cosmo started ranting "No seriously, he's telling the truth. He has _real_ human friends that he didn't even have to wish for willingly coming over, and they're not Chester and AJ." Wanda glared at him. "I _know_, sweetie. He can make friends, right Timmy?" Honestly, Timmy didn't want to discuss whether he could make friends or not, so he didn't say anything.

As if on cue, they saw Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Cameron coming down the side walk towards their house. Wait, _Cameron? _"Oh no." said Timmy. "What's Cameron Parks coming here for? He's the dorkiest kid in school!"

"Even dorkier than Timmy." Cosmo added. "And he's not even an A.N.T!"

"Hey guys!" Timmy greeted his visitors quickly, then looked questioningly at Chyna. She pulled him aside. "Look, Cameron's been feeling worthless lately, especially since his old 'friends' told him he was worthless, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd let him hang out here. Please? Just for today?" Timmy sighed, but said okay.

"So what should we study first, Trigonometry, statistics, psychology, oooooooooh, the advanced statistics of trigonometry, my favorite!" squealed Fletcher (kidding, we all know that was Olive). "Uh, Olive, we don't have _any _of those classes." Said Timmy. "I know, but why shouldn't we start with something _fun_?" she grinned at him.

"Hey guys!" said a random voice that turned out to be Gibson. "Um, Gibson, we're kind of trying to have a study session here." Chyna tried to get rid of him nicely before everyone got sucked into a game of Gibson Pursuit. "Oh, _perfect_ time for a study break! And for the 'Bag 'O Fun'!" He took out a large plastic bag. "Now, remember kids, it's what's _inside_ the bag that's fun" (Timmy got the feeling he said this speech often since Olive was lip syncing it) "The bag it's self is actually quite painful!"

"It depends on how you use the bag." Timmy said slowly, thinking that these people will always find a way to weird him out.

Soon after Gibson was forced to leave, the Parkses had to leave too because Cameron had somehow managed to burn himself with the freezer. "In my defense, I didn't know electricity was what powered it." He said as he held ice to his hand. "Interesting factoid, ancient freezers were holes underground, not powered by electricity at all. In fact, elect-"

"Well see ya at school bye." Chyna said quickly while coaxing her brother out the door. "I can't believe Cameron had to come in the first place." Timmy told Olive. "He's not _that_ uh, unbearable!" "I know, but what if he makes a bad image for me at school? Honestly, is he even good at anything but getting laughed at, hurting himself, messing up _every single thing_ he-" Olive motioned warningly at the door. Timmy turned to see Cameron standing there, he came back for his keys. Timmy's mouth dropped open. _Maybe he didn't hear me_.

"I don't really think I am good at anything else." He said sadly as he walked out again.

"Timmy," Wanda told him later "You need to do something to make it up to Cameron. What you said wasn't nice."

"I know, I know," the brunette boy said. They were in the ANT Farm late at night. "Are you sure we're even allowed to be here, Sport?" Wanda looked skeptically at the door. "Yeah, relax, it's fine. ANTs come here all the time after school to practice their talents." In truth, they weren't practicing anything, Timmy just didn't want to be around while his mom brought a date over. No one else was there, though, and the lights were off for the most part.

Just then, someone walked in. "AAAH!" Cosmo yelled and ducked behind the exercise bike. "Cosmo, it's just Olive!" Wanda hissed. "I know! She's weird! She scares me!" Cosmo whispered back. His wife just rolled her pink eyes at him.

Olive just sat on the couch looking sad. She didn't even say any interesting factoids or anything. "Oh, what's wrong, Sweetie?" Wanda asked motherly. "No, don't ask her that!" interrupted Cosmo (again). "Why not?"

"Because then she'll tell us!" Once again the fairy ignored her husband.

"It's nothing, really." Olive told her. "You wouldn't understand." Wanda sat next to her. "Really? Try"

"Alright, well, there's just a dumb just a dumb racing tournament coming up that my mom promised to take me to when I was old enough, which I am, before she , well, you know." Wanda nodded thoughtfully. She shot Timmy a glance. He hesitated, then nodded. "What if I take you to the tournament , looking like a human of course." Olive stood up. "You'd do that?" "Sure, Sweetie." A smile spread across Olive's face. "Hey, thanks! Ya know, interesting factoid, racing originated in-" Cosmo groaned. "She's back." Timmy said, smiling too.

"Hey, Cam. Can I call you Cam?" Timmy said nervously at lunch the next day. Cameron didn't even really look at him. "Look, I know you're mad, but I'm sorry, and I know how to make it up to you." Cameron looked at him. "How?" The brown haired boy grinned. "I'm going to get you into the ANT Program." The teen boy's eyebrows lifted. "Really? What, how? Why? I mean, with what talent?" Timmy smiled. "With whatever talent you got."

**I didn't want to cut this chapter off where I did, but you guys have waited long enough and I felt like it was getting too long, so I just posted what I have. Don't worry you'll find out what happens to Timmy and Cameron and Olive and Wanda soon enough.**


	4. Racecars and Godparents

**I apologize for always posting late at night, and late in general. This chapter's longer, as I promised, but the next will probably be shorter than the last, since I STILL haven't rapped up this whole storyline, I'm sorry because I'm going to be posting many story lines and it just takes longer to post them in bits and pieces. But if you guys like them better that way, then that's fine too. I just felt like the chapter was getting too long again. **

"Let's not use magic." Olive said as she and Wanda poofed to the junkyard. They were scavenging for race cart parts. "Wasn't planning to." The girl fairy said as she stuck her wand into her purse. "Now, what can we find?" Digging in a junkyard was usually Cosmo's area, but she was the one who agreed to help Olive, so she ignored the flies and scent and scanned the piles of metal for anything useful. Of course, Olive was the one who knew what metals have more or less magnetic attraction, what parts came from the same kind of machine, what types of tires produced less friction and countless other things Wanda wouldn't have even thought of. By the time the cart was done, Wanda ironically hadn't had a change to do much.

"Okay." Timmy said very slowly as not to rouse the vicious American Bulldog Poodle Mix standing between him and Cameron, who had jumped onto Angus' desk. "So your talent's not dog training." His mind scrambled for ways to get the dog out of there while still staying alive. If only Wanda hadn't gone with Olive, and Cosmo hadn't left to get Poof from Spellementary School. Just then, Chyna walked in, took once glance at Cameron, then the dog, then Timmy.

"Try'n to find Cameron's talent?" she questioned knowingly as the two boys cautiously nodded their heads. Chyna sighed. "Okay, I'll go get Principal Skidmore's crow to scare it off." Seven minutes, one freaky crow and some chaos later, Chyna sat the boys down on the ANT Farm's couch. "You see, Cameron, scratch that, no one can be pushed to find their calling! Cameron will find it soon enough, won't you?" That last part's all Timmy got from her lecture, because honestly he wasn't listening. "Okay" Cameron told his sister so she'd keep quiet about the dog at school. When she finally left, he turned to the preteen boy with a 'Now What?' expression. "Well, in retrospect, maybe making you do crazy things like training dogs and jumping off of a building with only a Wal-Mart bag and a T-Shirt that say 'Future Stunt Double' aren't the best ideas."

"I'll say! I still have that scar from when I landed on the ground!"

"What did you land on, anyway?"

"Oh, Skidmore broke my fall, but then she paid a cab driver to run me over. With a steam roller. _Slash _Super-Axe-Hacker." He paused while Timmy gave him a strange look. "I didn't even know those _existed_!"

"O-okay." The brown haired boy shook his head. He still needed to think of _some way_ to make things up to Cameron. Then it hit him!

"I have an idea!" he said quickly. "Excuse me a minute."

"_Cosmo!"_ Timmy hissed, glancing at the (empty) library's door constantly. He didn't want anyone to hear him and think he's crazy or weird. "_Cosmo!_" he hissed again. This was getting him nowhere.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" Wanda said in her 'mother' voice as she appeared behind him. "Oh, nothing, I just really want to ask you and Cosmo something."

"What?" Said his Godfather, also appearing with Poof who was still in his school uniform. "Well, I just thought of an even better way to make things up to Cameron!" "Oh?" Wanda said extremely skeptically with one brow raised.

"I want you guys to be his Godparents for the day. You know, like we did with Tootie." Now both of his Godparents' eyebrows went up. They all paused. "Well, I guess. Well, wait, I can't, I told Olive I'd help her-"

"That's where I come in." Cosmo smiled "Poof and I'll grant Cameron's wishes while you win Olive's race and keep an eye on Timmy." Timmy scoffed at that last part. What was he gonna do while they're busy, light the school on fire?

"Okay." Wanda smiled too, then Timmy, then Poof since everyone else was.

"Where's Timmy at?" Cameron impatiently wondered as he lay sprawled across the couch eating Fro Yo. He picked up a Magic 9-Ball. "Oh Magic 9-Ball," asked the boy sadly. "Am I worth anything?" He shook it. _Try asking again_."I hate that answer!" he threw it across the room when it broke and made some sort of dust-fog thing cloud the room. He coughed, looked up and saw two small strange beings.

**I just thought of something I could do for all my Fanfictions. You, my readers and reviewers, can ask a question to a character I write for, like Olive, and I'll post an answer to one or two in the author's note. Be sure to check out my other stories. I know there isn't many yet but if I get enough chapters completed soon there will be more.**

**One more thing, sorry if Chyna seems a little OOC. I just haven't been able to focus on her much yet.**


	5. EndoftheStorylineThat'sTakenUpTooManyCHs

**Hadn't updated in a long time, I know, forgive me. I have a long chapter here as an apology!**

"I'M COSMO!" shouted the green haired fairy. He looked to his son. Silence. He poked him in the ribs. "C'mon, Poof we've got to introduce ourselves to Cameron." He whispered, referring to the equally silent teenage boy, sitting on the ANT Farm's sofa with his jaw dropped. "Poof poof!" the small fairy boy greeted him.

After an entire minute of staring, Cameron finally spoke "You're floating."

Cosmo grinned. "That's not all!" he waved his wand and made doughnuts appear. He remembered how when Timmy first saw Wanda use magic, he was so intrigued by it he didn't call the cops like he said he would when they first appeared. Of course, it still took him a while to absorb everything, he got the hang of magic pretty fast and all. Naturally, the simple minded Godfather expected the same from a completely different person.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Cameron screamed and ran around. Cosmo had to make it so no one else could hear him, so they wouldn't be exposed.

When Wanda had filled in as Timmy's mom at a teacher conference once, she had made herself look like a human version of, well, herself. But this time it'd be easier to look different, she decided. She didn't want any attention to be drawn. Timmy might try to talk to her, or if Cosmo told Cameron about her, he might yell "Hey, Cosmo, isn't that your fairy wife posing as a human like you said!?" or something. You never know with these kids.

She poofed a mirror in front of her. Then, after poofing into a human, she turned her hair blond, straightened it, made her eyes green, and looked back at herself. She looked kind of like she was related to Olive. Perfect.

"Olive?" Wanda had poofed into Olive's room.

"Ah! Stranger danger! Stranger danger!" Olive, startled, jumped onto her bed.

"No, I'm your 'Aunt'." Wanda said, referring to her disguise. Olive looked at her like she was crazy. 'I'm really Wanda. This is my disguise."

"Oh, I knew that."

"Okay, Cameron." Cosmo said slowly. "Come down from the refrigerator." He'd poofed him back to the Parks' house, and immediately Cameron tried hiding on top of the fridge. Cosmo and Poof could see him.

"We need to discuss the rules for your wishes."

"Wishes?!" Cameron tried getting down from the fridge, but got hurt. Cosmo sighed and helped him up. The boy finally looked into the fairy's oddly green eyes. "How _many_ wishes?" Cosmo smiled. "As many as you want until about this time tomorrow that goes by the rules, of course. And you have to keep our existence a secret."

"This is too good to be true!" Cameron squealed. "As many wishes as I want!?" he started doing this strange dance until he noticed his new fairies staring. "Ahem. Sorry about that." He said in his 'macho' voice. "So here's my first wish."

The next day, Cameron swaggered down the hallway toward Lexi, pulling latest his wish behind him. "Hey Lexi," he was using that 'macho' voice again.

"Whaddyou want, Cam- AH!" The blonde shrieked at the sight of a giant camel chewing on hay, with Cameron pulling it with a bright green rope and a light purple mouth piece. Cameron was grinning like a ninny.

Lexi just stood there, mouth wide open, and then she spoke. "Which should I ask first, why you got a camel, how you got a camel, _why_ you brought it to school, or _how_ did you get it _in the school_?"

"Oh, Lexi." Cameron put a nerdy hand on Lexi's perfect shoulder, and sighed. "I have ways you will never understand." Then he happily led his camel away.

"We have this in the bag, Wanda." Olive was saying at the starting line. "My scientifically designed cart is like a female lion compared to these others." Wanda raised her eyebrows, not getting the reference. "Female lions are one of the strongest and most dominate animals in Africa." Her blue eyes gleamed with a fiery excitement that never quite matched the words coming out of her mouth. "Now let's put this Force equals Mass times Acceleration to the test!"

"Hey!" yelled a voice. It was Timmy, with Chyna and Fletcher. "We weren't going to miss this!" said Chyna. "Yeah," continued Timmy. "It'll probably be really funny." Olive elbowed him and said "I'd like to see you try this."

"Ya know, _I _could win this race," said Fletcher, eyeing Olive's cart. "If I had the ability to drive."

"Or move fast." Said Timmy

"Or build a cart." Added Chyna

"Or win at anything." Said Olive

"Uh, I can go _fast_." Fletcher defended.

"Have you _seen_ yourself on a rollercoaster?" said Angus from a different cart. "That's right, ladies, I'm a driver." He smirked and nodded while putting on some sunglasses MC Usher style. "My mom tells me I have to wear these. Don't want sun in my eyes!"

Three minutes later, the ref began the race. All the racers sped off. "Go Olive!" yelled Chyna and Timmy. "Go Fletcher!" Fletcher yelled, receiving looks. "What? I can still fantasize that I'm in the race."

All the racers could hear was the hum and _**RRRRRRR**_ of their carts. While Olive had thought of many variables while designing her vehicle, she forgot to add being able to see. The gravel made the ride too bumpy and her vision too blurry. Before long she accidently pushed Angus' cart into the lake.

"Oh no, Angus!" Chyna yelled. Olive quickly stopped her cart and got out, forfeiting the race. "Angus, can you hear me!?" she called into the black murky water.

"Don't worry!" Cameron came in dramatically riding on his camel. "I know how to save him." He continued in a 'deep' voice. Then he led his camel to the lake. "I hear camels can drink a bunch of water at once."

"25 gallons." Olive corrected. "Cameron," Chyna said as the camel started chugging water. "There's no way that camel's gonna-"

"AAAAUUGGGHHH!" Angus screamed as water around him disappeared. He was lying on his stomach at the bottom, making swimming motions but not going anywhere.

"O-Okay then." Chyna said shocked while pushing away the camel's wet, dripping face. Little did anyone know that it was really fairy magic that got rid of most of the water.

"Sorry I made both of us lose the race." Said Olive when Angus was finally ashore. "Are you kidding me? Getting rescued by a camel's on my bucket list!" he took out a piece of paper and checked something off.

A few hours later, it was about the time Cameron got Cosmo and Poof. "It's been nice hang'n out with you guys. You're fun."

"Hey, you're fun too Cam." Said Cosmo poking him in the shoulder. "We'll miss you, right Poof?" Poof shook his head. "I wanna go home now, daddy."

"Thanks for the camel, and making me a hero today."

"Well, hey, you don't need us to be a hero! The only thing you need is to believe in yourself, and if you can't find you talent, keep looking, 'cause it's there. You know, a talent could be anything! That's what I always tell Timmy and Poof." He put his arm around the small fairy boy. "No it's not." Poof interjected.

"Well, thanks anyway guys. You know-" he was cut off when the two fairies were returned to Timmy. They had taken too long saying goodbye.

Cameron shook his head, not remembering anything that just happened. Then he looked up, and exclaimed "How did I get a _camel_?" incredulously.

**Cosmo's right, a talent could be anything!**

**Since I've taken long enough to update, I'm not adding new fanfictions to have to update until I'm well into my others. But just for future reference, which fic should I start next: Monster High or Gravity Falls? (I love them both, I can't decide.) One more thing, I'm going to see Disney's Frozen today! I know, no one cares but it's still exciting.**


End file.
